Logic
by Eleka
Summary: SetoJoey set in an uncertain amount of years in the future. Joey is happily married - sort of. But with regrets...rnrndescriptions suck :D! One-shot


A short, stupid, one shot I thought of when I was in the shower. Do not ask 

Brief summary  Set in an uncertain amount of years in the future, Joey is happily married…Twice? But with hidden regrets.

Pairings  Joey/Seiko/Kayla…But we know the real pairing…JoeyxSeto (of course. XD)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters, or copy rights to the book "The Five People You Meet in hell" (A pointless but hilarious spoof of "The Five People you meet in heaven")

I do own my shower. Sort of.

Not really…I OWN MY BAR OF SOAP! Yes, that's the ticket ;

Read on…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Tris," Joey leaned against the counter, eyeing the back of a petite brunette woman from across the kitchen, a glass of champagne in his hand as he talked to his friend "I mean…We've been married, how long now…But, I dunno. I love her, I really do, I just..Dunno. Somethin's not clickin'."

Tristan rolled his eyes in response, setting down his own glass. So many years had passed, battle city and everything else was hardly an issue anymore. No…Joey, ever the player, cause much worse problems. "I can't even keep track of which woman you're talking about anymore. Seiko," Tristan nodded at the brunette "Or Kayla? Geez man..You know double marriage is illegal, right?" Tristan shook his head in dismay "Shit, they're going to find out someday. How many times can you visit a sick old uncle in another town before they get suspicious"

Joey shrugged, always uncomfortable with the topic. Obviously he felt guilty, but…he couldn't help it. He loved both. He truly did. "Look, Tris, I love 'em, I really do. If anything ever happens, I'm sure I can explain it."

"Explain what? How you married two women, to try and forget a fling that's eternally burned into your brain? That's really not fair to them man-" Joey scowled slightly, growing annoyed, and set his glass down "It wasn' t a fling, it was an accident, it's not stuck in my brain.." Joey frowned, trailing off. Maybe he did think of it more than he should, but it wasn't love, there was no way. It was just a stupid accident. "And if it is, it's because I regret it. It's stuck with me because I regret it."

The woman finally came over to the two gentlemen, kissing the blonde on the cheek "Are you alright love, your tone sounds troubled" Joey smiled slightly "I'm fine, Seiko. Tristan's just being nostalgic again" Seiko nodded, still looking unsure, but offered a small smile to the both of them "I'm going to go back to the guests." Seiko was ever the perfect hostess at parties, even when Joey preferred to stay out of the main scene. "Do you want a refill?" She nodded at the glasses on the counter. "Not yet. Thanks, hon. Tris?" The other man shook his head "I'm fine." He grinned at Seiko, before turning back to Joey "Honestly though man…" He lowered his voice, as Seiko wandered out of the room "This isn't going to end well for anyone."

Joey sighed, raking his hair back "But what the hell am I supposed to do? Kayla, darling, I have someone you simply must meet. Oh, Seiko, here, I'd like to introduce you to someone important. Well nice to meet you Kayla, I'm Seiko. Nice to meet you Seiko, I'm Kayla. How do you know Joey? Oh, I'm his wife, teeheehee." Joey rolled his eyes. "That'll go over well." Tristan shrugged "It's your mess. You have to sort it how you want. But really, you have to stop running away from your so called 'accident'" "Whatever" Joey grumbled, reaching for the champagne bottle, tipping it over his glass.

Tristan looked up at a small knock on the kitchen door, barely audible over the music in the next room. "Seiko's back." "Probably to drag me in to socialize" Joey replied, stretching out. "Make her happy, go out for a few minutes" Joey shrugged. "Not my thing..Too many people." The knocking sound emitted again, and Tristan raises a brow "She doesn't knock though." Joey shrugged, curious "Come in"

The door slid open, and Joey scrambled into an upright position "Oh shit..Kaiba…" The taller man raises a brow, blue eyes gazing curiously into the blond's. "I just met your wife..Wheeler. Seiko? Seems like a nice woman." Joey glowered "Yeah, so?" Seto smirked passively, setting his glass down next to Joey's, glancing briefly at Tristan, before returning his attention to Joey. "I thought you were happily married to that Kayla woman? So young to be divorced." "It's none of ya business who I'm married to, Kaiba." Kaiba frowned "Both of them? At once?" Joey remained stubbornly silent, and Tristan rolled his eyes "Have fun. I'm going to float amongst the people" And with those parting words he strolled out, leaving the other two alone.

"Wheeler, that's against the law. Do they know?" Joey scuffed his foot against the floor tiles. "What do ya think?" "They don't. Why?" "Obvious reasons!" Joey frowned, fidgeting slightly. "Not why they don't know..Why both of them?" Kaiba looked almost concerned, as he stepped closer. Joey reacted, stumbling back "Kaiba, it's none of ya damn business, frankly. Why don' ya go get your jollies off and fire someone" Kaiba snorted, amused "That would be just petty." "Never stopped you before" Joey shot back.

"I've grown up." Kaiba sighed, leaning against the counter, resting his arm. "Give me an attempt at an explaination at least." "I don' owe ya an explanation, prick." Kaiba paused for a moment, before replying "Are you so sure?" Joey stared at Kaiba for a moment "Fine. Whateva. Yeah..I married Kayla..and I love her…But..I met Seiko..and..I love her too…I can't break it off with either of them, I love 'em both, Equally." Joey frowned, eyes set stubbornly.

"Both of them. Equally." "That's what I said, isn't it?" Kaiba mused to himself quietly "I suppose it is." Kaiba looked up, straight into Joey's eyes. "But if you loved them both equally, you wouldn't do this to them. If you truly loved them, you wouldn't do this to them, keeping it a secret. From each other."Joey scowled, huffing and turning his face away from Kaiba. "What would you know about love"

Kaiba sighed, exhasperated "Maybe more than you think. Mule over it. Do you really love them?" "Of course I do!" Joey snapped, voice raising" More then anythin'!" Seto stared at Joey, eyes hard "You said equally…But they always say, there's one person you love more than any other." Joey frowned, but remained silent.

Kaiba smirked, gaining ground. "So, that leaves a few options. One," Seto held up his hand, raising his forefinger "You love Seiko. And you like Kayla very much, but can't break it off." Joey frowned, shaking his head, and Kaiba held up another finger "You love Kayla, but can't leave Seiko" Joey repeated his gesture, shaking his head, and again, Kaiba raised another finger, three. "You truly do love them both, equally, nod doubts, no regrets." Joey looked hesitant for a moment, but he nodded firmly. "I do! I love them!" "Then how come you can't tell them the truth? Relationships are based on truth..no?" Joey scowled. He hated how the other could always rip apart his logic. "then.." Kaiba stepped closer, holding up a fourth finger "Option D." "Option D? What the hell..There is no Optio-" Kaiba frowned, pressing his palm to Joey's chest "Option D- you don't love either of them." Joey's eyes widened, and he scowled "You're high. Stupid bastard…Quit messin' with my head, like you hadn't done enough when you-" Joey's eyes widened, cut off as the taller man leaned over, firmly pressing his lips against Joey's. And as before…Joey couldn't help it, he knew he should, he knew he had to push him off, but he couldn't. And as Kaiba pulled away, he whispered in Joey's ear "Option D, you still love me." Joey mumbled quietly, not even to Kaiba, but to himself "It was an accident, a mistake..I didn't…You never.." Joey's eyes closed as he trailed off. "You always have to win every argument, don't you?" Kaiba allowed a small smile to form on his lips. "When it comes to you? Yes."

I'll leave whatever came before, and whatever comes after to your imagination. I did warn that it would be odd…But I needed to spew it out. I needed to So kill me! Muwaha!

Always, Eleka D


End file.
